


The Best Cure

by KnuxadowManiac



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, Fever Delirium, Fever Dreams, M/M, Manipulation, Randomness, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnuxadowManiac/pseuds/KnuxadowManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it okay to have sex with a high-feverish 16-year-old who is in a delirium? Mikado is down with a fever, but a visit from Dr.Izaya is probably not what he wants in this situation...or is it? After all, the informant seems to know the best cure for the sick teen...it starts with S and ends with X.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This was strange. The informant looked at his wristwatch. It was 8.02 am. He should have walked past here by now. There was no alternate route either. Today was a normal school day like every other, and there was no school trip scheduled. After all he saw the slasher enter the school too. Just where was this boy?

He still wanted to get his revenge on the little brat for calling that brute Shizuo over in the middle of a quite amusing conversation he was having with the teen. And if he said amusing, he ment his kind of humor. He might have sliced the teen's skin slightly with his flickblade…but that was no reason to make him deal with that vending-machine throwing imbecile; truly not.

He wouldn't mind that bad if the teen would have screamed for help, shaking in fear and whimpering something like: _"Anyone, please save me…!"_

But no, all the cunning little brat did was shoot Shizu-chan a quick glance, a small cough, so the brute would look their direction and notice him. And then this sly little smirk the Informant saw flashing over the boy's features for a split second… Damn, this little devil might look cute and innocent like a rabbit, but he could bite like a fox. And Izaya was sure not only metaphorical. But his fantasies considering that topic weren't the issue here. Having that put aside, he sat up, leaving the café from which he had been monitoring the boy's way to school, putting his fur-trimmed parka on. It was november after all. The only logical conclusion that came into Izaya's mind that would explain the teen not showing up today would be, that the young dollars leader wasn't as dumb as he thought. Or not as courageous. He wasn't quite sure. You could also say he knew the informant better than expected. But Orihara Izaya wasn't that easy to outwit. After all, he knew were the teen lived. And he didn't need a key to enter, he was no amature. Grinning, he started his walk to the boy's run-down apartment.

When he pulled out a tiny piece of wire to pick the lock of the apartment door, he stopped in his tracks for a second. It was definitely unusual for the teen to skip school. Besides, he'd never shown any signs of fear towards the Informant (much to Izaya's dismay); so why would he today? Maybe it was a trap..? No, the teen wasn't the type to set up traps for his enemies. And he wasn't dumb enough to think he could set up a trap Orihara Izaya couldn't see through. Humming slightly, he smiled as he heard the 'click' of the door unlocking. He withdrew the wire and put it back into to pocket of his parka. He knew that there were some more efficient and safer ways to pick a lock, but he was just an old-fashioned guy, who liked to do things the traditional way; and locks just had to be picked with a small piece of wire or with a hairclip. Turning the slightly rusted doorknob, he entered the badly lit domicile. The teen was really poor. Just stating. The apartment basically just consisted of 2 rooms (excluding corridor and bathroom): the kitchen/laundryroom and the living-/bedroom. Casually, as if he had been invited in, he walked through the corridor, throwing one quick glance into the kitchen. It was empty, but it wasn't like the informant expected the teen to hide in the oven (putting aside that the run-down kitchen didn't posses something like an oven). A winning smirk on his feature's, he stepped into the bedroom.

"Gotcha, Mikad-" The informant stopped mid-sentence, blinking dumbfounded. The teen wasn't here either. And the room wasn't that big, it barely contained furniture. Just a small table with a computer on it, the teen's futon, which was still splayed on the floor, and a wardrobe. Though highly doubting it, the informant stepped over to the wardrobe and opened it, checking whether the teen had maybe been hiding inside it. Nothing, except 2 school uniform sets and some casual clothes. The teen didn't seem to be in his apartment. The informant sighed. He couldn't believe the boy manage to sneak past him to get to school. Maybe he went to Celty and let her drive him to schol through the city? Possible. He had to check that out later. He took a look around. Since he was already here, he could also browse through the teen's belongings. Maybe he'd find something to blackmail the little nuisance with. He took one of the teen's t-shirts out of the wardrobe and took a deep sniff of it. It smelled of cheap soap. But also faintly of the boy…somehow that excited the raven haired male. He felt like a stalker, and this was kind of interesting. Maybe he should do things like this more often. Without a second thought he pulled out a black marker ( he usually used it to doodle on sleeping dossers faces, which was why he always carried one around) and wrote on the back of the shirt: "This bitch belongs to Orihara Izaya." If he'd noticed it, he would at leats be flustered and angry, because one of his t-shirts was ruined. And if he wouldn't notice…that would be a nice day in school. The informant chuckled and put the piece of clothing back into the wardrobe, shutting it again. He was just about to browse through the teen's computer files, when he heard a quiet whimper. Slightly surprised, he turned his head. The noise came from the futon. The futon he thought was empty. Apparently it was not. Whoever was lying in there gave another pain-filled groan and shifted slightly, the breathing going somehow hard. Carefully, izaya snuck up to the futon and kneeled down next to it. Curiously, he put one hand on the blanket and pulled it aside. Who laid in there was noone other than the teen Izaya had thought to be not home. But something was not right. The teen was obviously asleep, but it wasn't a normal slumber. The boy's face was flushed red and his brow furrowed in pain; his breath went hard and somehow rattling, and his whole body was covered in sweat. Suddenly, the teen mumbled something incomprehensible and shifted, eyes fluttering open slowly, looking directly at Izaya. The informant jumped slightly at first, but then he saw that the boys eyes were completely clouded over. It looked like the teen was in a delirium, caused by a high fever. This was certainly…unexpected.

Cautiously, he waved his hand slowly in front of the boy's eyes, to check if he was aware of the raven's presence. With shaky hands, the teen took a hold of the informants fingers and pulled the man's arm closer, yanking the informant along in the process, who had to support himself with one arm so he would crash down on the teen. With a fascination that was almost hilarious to look at, the boy scrutinized the man's fingers, just as if they would be something out of another dimension. The dazed boy turned his gaze back to the raven haired male, still not letting go of the man's digits. Furrowing his brow slightly in confusion, he spoke slowly, as if he would have trouble gathering his thoughts.

"You…haven't eaten..the cactus..have you..?"

The Informant blinked at him dumbfounded. "I-….what..?"

The teen shook his head slightly, as if in disapproval.

"It's no use…the green hamster told me everything. So I shot the cactus…I had to. Otherwise you would have eaten it…"

Izaya looked at him puzzled.

The teen sighed slightly, making the impression of an adult explaining something to a rather slow kid.

"The day after yesterday it has rained kittens…do you remember? And THAT'S why you mustn't eat the cactus."

He said this with such sincerity that the informant could help but burst into laughter.

Sitting down next to the boy, he patted the teens head with his left hand (since his right was still being clung unto by the boy). He put his hand over Mikado's forehead. The boy was burning up. He smiled down to the Dollar's leader, who glanced up to him tiredly.

"Well, then I'm glad you shot the cactus before I could eat it."

The boy just nodded in agreement. "No problem…" He started admiring the Informants fingers again.

Izaya looked around the room, checking if there might be maybe some medicine nearby. He jumped in surprise when he felt the teen take his fingers in his mouth and started sucking on them.

"Mikado-chan..? What…exactly are you doing..?"

Mikado withdrew the informants fingers from his mouth, only to wrap his tongue around the digits and lick over them.

"Strange…you don't taste of candy at all…."

Izaya blinked at the teen in confusion, trying to ignore the strange feeling the teens tongue on his fingers caused. "Why should I taste of candy...?"

His eyes were glued on the small red tongue, running sensually slow over his fingers.

The teen stopped for a second, flashing Izaya a bright smile. "Because you're the Candyman!"

Izaya started laughing again, but soon ahd to stop, because teen had started his lusty assault on the raven's fingers again. No, that sounded too dirty…after all the boy just thought he was sucking on Izaya's candy cane. No wait…that sounded even dirtier…

Well, The informant didn't even want to deny it: he was getting more and more aroused by the second. To his defense could be said that Mikado was currently looking like he fled from someone's wet dream. Flushed face, clouded eyes, sweat glistening on his skin, splayed on the futon, the t-shirt in which he slept slid up, revealing his stomach and waist…

Groaning slightly, Izaya withdrew his hand, ignoring the whine of protest that came from the muzzy boy. "Stop that."

Mikado just pouted, then he shoved the blanket away and sat up, swaying slightly and groaning as pain and dizziness flooded his mind. His gaze slightly unfocused, he looked at Izaya and leaned closer to him.

"I-I…forgot your name…", he mumbled.

Izaya tried to look everywhere but at the teen, shifting away. "Izaya.", he answered, without looking at the hallucinating boy.

"Iiiiza-chuu….", the boy whined and flung his arms around the ravens neck, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Izaya furrowed his brow at the nickname and winced slightly as he felt the boy's heat seep through his clothes . Perhaps it was also the closeness that made his body heat up. Mikado lifted his head and looked with his clouded blue eyes into the informants auburn ones.

"Izaya…I feel so hot…", he breathed, his nose almost touching Izaya's.

The Information Broker gulped. He would have a massive nosebleed by now…if the blood wouldn't already flow somewhere more southwards.

He licked his lips nervously. Even though he didn't have a conscience bothering him (Izaya was one of the person who have, instead of an angel, a second devil sitting on their shoulder), but still…was it really a good idea to ravish the teen while he was in this state?

To not be mistaken, he had no problem in taking advantage of the fact that the boy was currently of unsound mind; but his body was weakened…if he'd collapse in middle of the thing, it'd be no fun at all.

Hmm…what to do?

He decided to text Shinra. After all, he was a doctor. And on top of that, one who didn't ask unnecessary questions.

**Yo Shinra!**

**Is it okay to have sex with a high-feverish 16-year-old who's in a delirium?**

**Love, Izaya**

**PS: Greet Celty from me.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Celty was just getting ready to head out for her next job, when she suddenly heard the message tune on Shinra's cell phone; picking up the device, she stepped to the bathroom door, where the underground doctor was just taking a shower whilst singing some commercial song in his loudest and out of tune voice. The dullahan knocked cautiously, then he heard Shinra turn the water off._

" _Ara, celty, is that you? So you have changed your opinion on wanting to join me under the shower~?", came the chimed reply._

_The dullahan typed quickly an answer on her PDA, then stuck it into the bathroom._

**Of course not, you hentai! You got a mail on your cell, maybe it's important.**

" _Eeh? Don't be so cruel Celty-chan! Who's the Mail from, anyways? "_

_Celty looked curiously at the display, then typed a reply._

**Izaya.**

_She heard a chuckle from the bathroom, then the water was turned on again._

" _Then it's not important, don't worry about it. I can answer it later."_

_"Ma~me~shiii~baaa~"_

_Shrugging her shoulders, the headless women closed the door again. What would Izaya text Shinra about, anyways? Maybe something about her head..? But Shinra wouldn't…_

_Figuring it was okay to read the mail, she opened the mail and read through it._

" _ **Yo Shinra!**_

_**Is it okay to have sex with a high-feverish 16-year-old, who's in a delirium?** _

_**Love, Izaya** _

_**PS: Greet Celty from me."** _

_The dullahan almost squashed the device in her hand as she read the message. Tossing the cell phone aside, she grabbed her helmet and quickly headed out. She had some perverted creep to find._

_Only seconds after the headless rider hurriedly left the apartment, the underground doctor stepped out of the bathroom, clothed and a towel around his shoulders (because he knew it would have earned him a punch in the stomach from his beloved fairy if he would have walked around with only a towel around his waist; and he didn't want that. Again.) Surprised he looked at the door through which the dullahan just left, then shrugged and picked up the discarded cell phone, checking the mail from Izaya. Snickering slightly as he read through it, he quickly typed a reply._

**Hey Izaya!**

**Nice to hear from you again, but I must say, though unexpected, I'm not in the least surprised about the cause…**

**Well, basically, it should be alright (from the medical point of view, I won't lecture you about morality and ethics and all that), as long as she isn't suffering from any violent shivering fits. Physical exercise might even help to prevent too low blood pressure, but try to keep it lightly.**

**And I'd recommend you to not let Celty hear about this, recently she's become a defender of justice.**

**Greetings, Shinra**

**PS: DON'T GET HER PREGNANT.**

Izaya grinned as he read the reply, the he tossed his phone aside and directed his attention back to his hallucinating play toy.

„So Mikado-chan…just what do we do with you now~?", the raven grinned while leaning over the dazed teen, who laid down on the futon again.

Hazed blue orbs glanced up innocently at crimson ones. "Iza-chuu…", he mumbled while stretching out his arms like a small child, wanting to get hugged. Izaya crawled on top of the teen, careful to not rest his weight on the boy, and let his fingers wander across the boy's covered stomach and chest, until they would slip under the t-shirt, sensually rubbing over the heated skin, while curiously watching the teens reaction. Mikado didn't make any attempt to fight back, instead he closed his eyes and started breathing more calmly, relaxing slowly. The raven leaned closer, until his face was only inches apart from the teens. "Mikado-chan~", he whispered.

The dollars leader slowly opened his eyes and looked at the informant with his unfocused gaze.

"Hai…?"

"You like me, don't you~?"

"Nope.", came the prompt reply.

Izaya blinked slightly in confusion. "No..? Hidoi ne, Mikado-kun!", he whined playfully.

Instantly, the teen looked guilty. "Maybe a little…But you mustn't tell Izaya!"

Izaya raised an eyebrow. This was certainly more difficult then he thought. The sharper the teen was in his normal state, the dumber he seemed to be when he was out of it. The raven sighed and then smiled.

"I swear I won't. Ne, Mikado-chan…~ Would you do anything I'd want from you?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because…I'm not only the Candy man, I'm also a doctor! And if you obey me, I'll make you feel better~"

The teen looked at Izaya wide-eyed. "Really..?"

Izaya nodded, trying to look sincere. "So, will you do as I tell you and not question anything I do?"

"Yup!", Mikado declared cheerfully.

The raven smirked slyly. "Then close your eyes, Mikado-chan…"

He watched the teen follow his request, and without wasting a second, he pressed his lips upon the teens.

xxx

_It ached. Everything ached. At the beginning, his mind was clear enough to realize he probably caught a cold, so he took some aspirin and laid down. But when he woke up the next morning (or was it even morning? It could also be next week, or the day of the Armageddon ), he knew, something wasn't alright. For once, his body felt strangely light…as if he was floating…Which stood in great contrast to the feeling of heaviness in his limps, which was probably caused by the cold. Then, he had those strange dreams, he wasn't even sure anymore if when he was sleeping and when he was awake…_

_Somewhere along those dreams (or hallucinations) someone appeared. Someone kind of familiar…But it wasn't like his dazed brain (which felt like it had been stuffed with cotton…foo-goo-fish-coloured cotton..) could make out who it was, or if the person was really there. Strangely, however, he felt instantly drawn to the person and somewhere along the lines he believed to have heard that the person wanted to cure him…or something of the sort. It was only shortly after that he started to feel weird…in a good way. He started to relax, but then suddenly something changed, he was getting hotter and hotter, even more then he did before, because of the fever…it got almost unbearable, and there was an alien feeling in his stomach…Somewhere along, there was also a thin layer of faint pain mixed in those feelings, and then everything started to spin…His fogged mind got more and more blurry and the hallucinations faded; his mind started getting slightly clearer and the fog of the delirium lifted, so he could finally make out the person who was with him..above him..? Holding him rather closely…it felt good…but the feeling of comfort was soon replaced by a feeling of heat and need and some unknown sensation, a longing…_

_Finally, his muzzed mind managed to capture the picture of the person above him. Wasn't that..?_

"O..ri..hara..s-san…?", he mumbled dizzily. What was doing Orihara Izaya in his apartment? And why was he above him? And..he might be wrong..his heavy mind was working slowly, but…was the informant..naked…? And he himself too..? And why was he clinging to the raven's shoulders so desperately..? and this feeling…

"Ara, Mikado…you finally woke from the delirium~" The informant moved his hips slowly.

Mikado's eyes shot open, his mind completely clear now. There was something  _inside_  him! And it was huge..! And hard..and so  _hot_..! Mikado thought he was gonna melt from the inside..Another movement, and the strange sensation overtook him again, which Mikado now knew was  _pleasure_ …The teenager couldn't help but gasp loudly. Did he really just wake up in the middle of him and _Orihara Izaya!_ having SEX?! He was close to panicking, when he felt the elder calm him and soothingly caress his back.

"Sshh, Mikado-chan..if you don't relax it will hurt…", he whispered, then he started to kiss the teens neck and shoulder.

Mikado felt his body relax slowly and a moan build up in the back of his throat. He wanted to say something, but breath got faster and more ragged with each thrust and he found himself unable to form coherent sentences. His lips were captured in a kiss and he felt himself blush furiously, although one couldn't possibly tell, because of how flushed his face already was. Orihara-san's tongue was sliding into his mouth and the man's intoxicating taste filled it, the skilled muscle exploring every corner of his mouth and made him even dizzier, while expertly distracting him from the fact that the man's member was now sliding even  _deeper_ …but then it brushed a spot inside of him, and Mikado immediately broke away from the kiss, eyes wide open and gasping loudly, not even realizing how his nails dug deep into the Informants back as he threw his head back in a soundless scream, while pleasure shot through his body. When he returned from his high, he saw the raven smirk at him, and before he could even form another thought, the raven  _thrusted_  against that spot and – FUCK!  _Oooh goddd…._

Apparently he voiced the last part out loud, because the raven laughed and grabbed is hips tigher, thrusting deeper and harder. Mikado practically screamed in pleasure at this point, his body trying to find any support against the immense sensation, his legs wrapping around the raven's waist to pull him closer, his hand scratching the Informants back open and tugging at the man's dark hair. Said one was now groaning in pleasure too, getting faster and slightly rougher too, but the teen didn't complain, for he felt his climax approach rapidly…he was almost there, so  _close_ …! Just a little more…! He clung to Izaya desperately, burying his hands in the man's hair and pressing him as close as possible. The raven suddenly stopped in his movements to kiss the boy, put Mikado pulled away quickly, breathing into the Informant's ear.

"P-please…hhn..d-don't stop now…"

Izaya let himself fall on the back, so Mikado was riding him; also the teen felt due to the new position the man's erection penetrate him even deeper. Biting down on his lip to fight down his moans, the dollars leader put his hands on the Informants toned chest and propped himself up, wiping some sweat from his temple while starting to slowly roll his hips down on the raven, who gave a pleasure-filled gasp. Mikado continued to ride the man, while trying to not get too lost in his own pleasure, biting down on his lip with his eyed lidded. Suddenly, Izaya started running his hands up the teen's thighs, grabbing the boy's butt and massaging it slowly, while pushing the boy further on his member. He took a hold of Mikado's hips and then he started to rock his hips upwards, piercing the boy's prostate head-on. The blue-eyed teen gasped loudly and collapsed on the raven's chest, trying to prop himself up again, but every thrust made him gasp and fall down again, stealing his power, making him unable to concentrate on anything except the pleasure that shook his body. So he stayed lying on Izaya, being rocked helplessly by the Informant's thrusts, moaning against the raven's skin, his eyes clenched shut. Izaya sat up again, Mikado in his lap, never stopping to thrust into the boy. With the time, the thrust got faster and more erratic, the Informant pinched the teen's nipples roughly, pulling at the rosy buds, making Mikado moan and arch into the touch. A particular hard thrust sent the teen over the edge and he gasped out loudly when he felt orgasm hit him full-force; he clung to the ravens shoulders hard, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck as his orgasm was rode out by the Informant, until the man finally reached climax himself and released deep inside Mikado, while pressing the boy close to him.

Gasping, they both fell down on the futon, soiled in the boy's fluid, which he had released over both their stomachs and dizzy from the aftermath. Slowly, the raven pulled his member out of the teen's abused entrance and rolled on his back, next to the boy.

Mikado whimpered slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness and the man's semen slowly seeping out of his entrance. Izaya turned to the teen and brushed away some sweat-damp bangs that stuck to the teen's forehead, before placing a kiss there. He was just trailing down kisses and sucks the teen's face and neck when he realized the boy had already fallen asleep. Sighing slightly, he pulled a blanket over Mikado. Slipping under the blanket too, he wrapped an arm around the teen possessively and cuddled up to him.

_If that was what being a doctor was like, he'd actually consider studying medicine._

**Omake:**

The dullahan rushed through the city, asking every possible person about the Informants whereabouts. Except for some tips that turned out as false informantion and only wasted her time (though she could have known that "In a corner with Shizuo, making out~!" was most likely not true), no one seemed to have seen the parka-wearing maniac. She was about to give up, until she felt someone tap her shoulder lightly. She turned around, to be greeted with a gloomy-looking teenage boy, who had the strange stalker girl clinging to his arm.

"I heard you're searching Orihara Izaya…"

The dullahan perked up.

**Yes! Have you seen him?** , she typed quickly.

The teenager nodded shortly, face still expressionless, with a slight hint of boredom; as if it would be nothing out of the ordinary to talk to ikebukuro's urban legend in person.

"I saw him breaking into some run-down apartment down the street…The one with the closed curtains and the rusty doorknob…"

**Thank you!**

The dullahan quickly put away her PDA and ran down the street, not bothering to mount shooter for the close distance. When she reached the described apartment, she was close to panicking. What if that creep already raped the poor girl?! What if he planned on selling her organs? What if he helped some unknown species to gather test subjects for they experiments on human, and they wanted to dissect her?

Quickly, she kicked the door open, running into the bad-lit domicile. That was when it dawned to her, why everything seemed so familiar. She had been here before. This apartment belonged to someone she knew! And the only one poor enough to live in such an district was…

_MIKADO!_ , she screamed in her mind in shock, but of course it couldn't be heard. Without hesitating a second, she stormed into the bedroom…

It was already too late.

Izaya, who had just been cuddling with the sleeping Mikado, looked up at the noise, only to be greeted with jet-black, menacing shadows, close to trying to strangle him.

"Oops."

He couldn't hear the dullahan, but he knew what she was thinking at the moment.

_Iiiiizzaaayyaaaa….._

The informant sweatdropped.

"I get it, I get it! But before you try to kill me, let me put some clothes on. Except you want to fight me in all my glory?"

Celty growled inwardly, but even so, turned her back to the odd pair.

"Ara, that won't do Celty-chan~ Since I don't know where your eyes are, how do I know you're not trying to peek, ne?", he chirped playfully.

The dullahan's shadow materialized to her scythe for a second, the fairy's wrath could be felt in the atmosphere…but then she regained her composure and stepped out of the room, closing the door.

The raven chuckled inwardly and pulled the blanket off him, already wearing his underwear, pants, socks and shoes. He pulled over his long-sleeved shirt and parka and planted a kiss on the boys forehead. He was just about to leave through the window, when he mused for a second, then turned back and opened the teen's wardrobe, putting the shirt he 'decorated' on top of a pile of clothes, the letters hidden, so the boy would pick the clothing when he would get dressed. Snickering to himself, he closed the wardrobe, kissed Mikado a bit less innocent on the lips and disappeared through the window, humming the Spiderman theme to himself.

_Iza~ya, iza~ya…does whatever madman can~_

_Spins a web, anytime..-_

Wait, that didn't match.Oh well, who cares?


End file.
